Dante and the Three Graces
by ZoFran
Summary: A few years after Dantes family is killed he is hiding. Then he meets up with some people who teach him a few things about demon hunting


Dante and the Three Graces

**By ZoFran**

**Dedicated to Nikki, Devil May Cry's ultimate fan. Happy Birthday Nikki.**

Clouds swirled angrily above the dark city. Lightening threw unnatural light onto the dim streets, and thunder echoed it ominously. Rain lashed against windows driven by a wind that howled, like the echoing cries of a hundred wolves.

Dante sat perched on the edge of a high rooftop. Oblivious to the weather, that tried tirelessly to send him plummeting to the hard ground below.

He was waiting. He had known for the past three months he was being followed. He felt it in the shiver at the nape of his neck that had him looking over his shoulder. In the faint noises of the night that came from behind him, but had no origin. Tonight he was ready for them. He had laid a false trail of his own blood on the street below. The creature he knew was following him would grow exited by it and be foolish enough to show itself. No, not creature, demon. He knew it was, the rancid smell of it had had him wrinkling his nose for months now. But tonight, the hunter would become the hunted. Dante would rip the demon who haunted him limb from limb, then he'd leave, and never be seen again. He had been careless, this last year. He would not be so again.

He was so engrossed in his bloody thoughts and studying the street below him he almost didn't hear it. The tell tale rasping breath of an Inferes as it readied itself for the kill. Dante turned sharply just in time to block the flight of its grotesque form. He swung his fist as he turned and sent the thing sprawling. It stayed down for half a second before springing back up and lunging at him again. Dante sidestepped but not before it raked its lethal claws over his face.

"Fuck!"

Dante clutched his torn cheek and waited in agony for his skin to knit back together. But it stayed open, gushing hot blood. The Inferes smelt the blood, and pounced again, faster this time. Dante outmanoeuvred it but not before he felt a jolt of fear. This inferes was stronger and faster than any he had previously encountered, and his face was still not healing. Dante wrenched his sword from his side, feeling the familiar stab of anger that it was not his father's sword rebellion he was wielding. He swung as the thing pounced yet again. But it evaded him and sliced a deep gash in his thigh.

Dante cried out in pain and anger and advanced on the godforsaken excuse for a living thing.

It dodged most of his vicious attacks, but could not escape his last furious swipe and to Dante's satisfaction it keened in pain at the long wound on its stomach. But almost immediately after he had landed the blow it sprang at him again, sinking its razor sharp teeth into his arm. He hacked at its thick hide, trying desperately to dislodge it. But it only bit down harder, and Dante yelled as the bone snapped. He swung his sword in one last, deadly arc and brought it down on the creature's neck. Its body fell limply to the ground. Dante was about to sigh it relief, when he realised its head was still firmly latched onto his arm.

"For the love of fucking Christ!"

He dropped his sword and with one swift jerk of his free hand, he broke its jaw in two and ripped them off his mangled arm, which dangled, useless at his side. Exhaustion it him like a blow, and he stumbled. The adrenalin which had kept him going while he bleed to death was slowly ebbing away. His head swam as he tried to keep his balance. But eventually his wounds won and he collapsed hard on his back.

The last thing he saw was the face of a woman leaning over him. With large, heavily lashed eyes, and the biggest rack he had ever seen…

When Dante awoke, it was on the hard ground, and to an excruciating pain in his arm. He lifted his good arm across his body to touch his other, but something stopped him.

"Hands at your sides hotshot, I don't want you stuffing up my expert medical care." Dante tried to focus his eyes on what was holding his arm, and saw a small feminine hand depositing it back by his side.

"What…who are you?"

"Hmmm, well I guess you could say I'm a Good Samaritan, but I don't think that really fits. Let's just say I'm showing my gratitude for getting rid of that Inferes to for me. Saved me a lot of time and effort. The bastard also had some nasty poison on its claws so I've put something on your wounds to help them heal."

His eyes followed her hand which still held his own, up her arm to her face, which held the same dark eyes he had seen as he fell unconscious. She was pretty drop dead, he had to admit. Even in his near unconscious state he swept an admiring glance from her head to her shoes. She had jet black hair, dead straight and shoulder length. Full lips, and a little mole above them, that he thought was damn sexy. Then he looked down…and kept looking. Her breasts were practically falling out of her top, which could be described as a singlet at best. Not that he minded, the view was fine from were he was lying, right underneath them.

He heard an impatient sigh.

"I'm up here."

He looked back up at her face and tried to order his thoughts, which were still foggy.

"The inferes…you…"

"Yeah, thanks for that. I really wasn't looking forward to taking on that bastard. Did you see the size of its claws? Luckly for me it decided to tangle with you so I didn't have too. I get a mad check for it as well."

Dante, frowned, confused.

"A check…wha…"

"Anyway, babe, I gotta go and get my money. You'll be alright in a few hours. Catch ya later."

"Wait!"

Dante sat up in time to see her disappear behind a large door. He groaned and lay back down, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in his arm, that followed his abruptly sitting up.

He turned his head to look at his bad arm. It was smeared with a kind of black paste. He lifted his head to smell it, and immediately jerked his head back, causing it to collide painfully with the concrete floor.

A few hours later he staggered back out into the street, with a relatively good arm, and only faint traces of the gashes on his face and leg. It was rapidly getting dark, and Dante had to resist the urge to hurry as his rescuer hadn't had the bloody sense to leave him with his sword.

"When I get my hands on that…"

He had just entered another alley when he heard it. Rasping.

"Jesus fucking Christ…" He whispered angrily.

When it growled he broke into a run, pushing over garbage cans as he fled. He could hear it gaining on him. It had just about caught him when he thought, 'hell if I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die fighting'. He whirled around ready to meet the bastard head on. His fist was about it connect with its ugly face when he heard a loud shot and the Inferes fell limply to his feet.

He looked around to see who had saved him. Then _she_ walked out from the alley connecting to his one.

His mouth fell open at the massive shotgun she held in her had.

"Can't stay out of trouble, can you hotshot?"

He stared at her speechless for a few seconds, before retorting angrily.

"I could have handled it if you hadn't stolen my sword!"

She laughed derisively.

"That tiny little pig sticker you managed to kill the other Inferes with? Don't make me laugh. After you killed it the mangled thing couldn't have cut a tomato."

He bristled, and opened his mouth to reply when she cut him off.

"Lucky I was here this time aye sweetie? You were about to be one tasty demon dinner."

"I didn't need your help, or anyone elses!"

She laughed again, and his anger rose even higher.

"Oh please, you were toast! No need to thank me though, were even now since you killed the other Inferes for me."

"I didn't kill it for you, its been following me."

Something flickered in her eyes and she studied him more closely.

"Following you?"

"For months."

She considered him for a moment.

"Do you know what Inferes are sometimes used for?"

When he stayed silent she continued.

"Seeking."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that they're used to seek people out and find them."

He stared at her, refusing to answer.

"Why are they seeking you?"

He stayed silent, looking at everything but her.

"You know what I heard?...I've heard that some big motherfucker of a demon is looking for the surviving son of Sparda."

He turned on his heel and started walking quickly away, cursing himself for saying too much. For the past four years, he'd got close to no one, moved from place to place, running from the shadows he was sure were following him, the ones that killed his mother and brother…

"You know what colour their his is supposed to be?" She asked from behind him. He walked faster, annoyed that she was following him.

"His hair was white."

He whirled around to face her, his face contorted with rage.

"What do you want? You want more money? You want to fight me, is that it? Because I'd gladly…"

She laughed right in his face.

"Kid, I haven't known you for all that long but I don't think your ego could take it if you got the shit kicked out of you by a chick."

His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Give me one of those guns then we'll see whose laughing."

"You serious? You wanna fight me? Are you sure your fragile male pride can handle it?"

He looked at her stonily.

"Alright hotshot."

She pulled a hand gun from the strap at her waist and held it out to him.

"Be careful now, that's a big boy gun, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

He flashed her a harsh smile, and took off the guns safety.

"You just worry about yourself _sweetheart_."

With superhuman speed he fired. She dodged and sent three of her own back. He rolled behind a dumpster and fired over the rim.

"Come on out hotshot, hiding isn't gonna do you any good…"

He snarled and took off running out from behind the dumpster. She fired and a bullet grazed his arm before he leaped high over her head, firing as he went. She performed her own jump to avoid his bullets. He twisted as he fell so he was facing her when he landed. He had just cocked his gun, when it was shot out of his hands. He turned to retrieve it but the feel of cold steel pressed to the back of his head stopped him.

"You had a good run kid, but you don't know shit."

"Give me a sword and we'll try again."

"Sorry honey, I don't do swords. And besides _Dante_…"

She let his name hang in the air between them like a threat before continuing.

"…I think you've got bigger things to worry about than a grudge against me."

"Who are you?"

"Aglaia."

He rolled his eyes.

"What s your real name?"

"Sorry sweetie, that's top secret information."

"Were did you learn to fight like that?"

"Here and there. You gotta be pretty good when you hunt demons for a living."

"You hunt demons?"

"Not sharpest knife in the drawer are you? Anyway, duty calls…well, my pay check does anyhow. You give a kiss to mommy and Virgil when you see them."

He felt the pressure of the gun start to ease off.

"Hey! Wait…"

When he turned around she was gone. But he wasn't finished with her yet. He had more than enough information to find her. Her name was Aglaia, and she was a demon hunter.

Dante studied the rundown building from where he stood across the street. It had taken even less time than he thought to find her. He knew he had heard her name somewhere, and low and behold, what was her demon hunting agency called? The Three Graces. Aglaia, Euphrosyne and Thalia, goddesses of Beauty, charm and joy.

Not that any of those applied to the three demon hunters he was about to confront.

He knocked on the heavy front doors and went inside. In the dim light Dante saw three desks around the room, a stereo and a TV, and a door that lead to another room out the back.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in."

Dante whirled around to face the desk on the far left of the big room. Sitting in the before unoccupied chair, was another woman. She was fair haired and blue eyed, unlike Aglaia.

"Its fine a looking something too."

Leaning on the desk on the other side of the room was another woman, with a petite frame, short brown hair and vivid green eyes.

"Aglaia!" She yelled, without taking her eyes off him. "There's someone here to see you!"

The door to the back room opened and she walked out. Her lips curved into a knowing smile when she saw him.

"Not as dumb as you look, are you Dante?"

He didn't answer, and she plopped herself down at the remaining desk.

"What brings you here?"

"I want to know how you know about me and my family."

"Anyone who knows anything about demons knows about Sparda and his twin sons."

"Where did you hear it?"

"Are you going to introduce us Aglaia." Asked the fair woman.

Aglaia gasped in mock horror.

"Oh my goodness where are my manners. Dante these are my associates, Thalia," Gesturing to the short haired woman. "And Euphrosyne." Motioning to the other one. "But call her Euphie, Euphrosyne is a bit of a tongue twister don't ya think?"

Dante struggled to keep his frustration under control.

"How do you know about me?"

She rolled her eyes.

"I already told you…"

At that moment the building shuddered violently as something threw itself into the door.

"What the hell…" Thalia never got to finish what she was saying as no more than ten Inferes came crashing into the room though the broken door. Dante threw himself out of their way.

"Here!" Dante turned to see Euphie throw him a sword. He caught it deftly and cut down the Inferes that was about to sink its jaws into him. Shots rang out and Dante looked over to where Aglaia stood on her desk, putting holes in everything that came at her. Euphie and Thalia were fighting back to back in the middle of the demons. Thalia wielded two curved blades, and Euphie a two handed sword. He watched in awe as the group of demons were dispatched in under two minutes.

"Well," remarked Euphie, brushing a piece of Inferes off her arm. "That was exiting."

Aglaia jumped down loudly. "And totally stupid. I'm insulted to think they thought they could take us down with ten Inferes."

"Bags not cleaning it up." Shouted Thalia.

"Me too!" said Euphie.

Aglaia put a hand on her hip.

"I'm not doing it all by myself."

"Get demon boy to help you."

They all looked at him, standing in the corner, staring at all the dead demons littering the floor.

"Where…the hell…did you learn to fight like that."

"Sorry kid, trade secret, now get on your hands and knees and clean this shit up, it wasn't us they were after, and we just saved your ass…again."

They all started toward the other door.

"Hey…"

Aglaia stopped and turned around.

"Clean it up Dante, then we'll talk."

Dante stood staring at the closed door, wondering whether he should be confused or angry. He made his choice as he looked at the dismembered bodies of ten Inferes.

"Fucking whores."

After three hours Dante had finally burnt the remains and washed all the blood off the floor and walls. There was even some on the ceiling but by the time he had finished the floor he really couldn't be bothered with it.

He banged crossly on the door.

Thalia stuck her head out and looked around.

"Looks life he's done it guys."

The others came out and inspected.

"Very nice Dante, maybe we'll hire you as our weekly cleaner."

Dante ignored Euphie and looked at Aglaia.

"I think I deserve some answers."

She sighed and turned to him.

"You've been hiding too long Dante. Everyone knows about Sparda and Eva and what happened. Now their coming after you. You could start hunting demons. And no demon wants another Sparda on their hands."

"I'm not my father."

"You have his blood. You were brought up a human. Demons killed your family. They know you aren't with them, and they want to kill you before you turn against them."

"I am against them!"

"Are you?"

"Yes!"

"Then what have you done to avenge what was done to your family? They gave their lives for you and you hide. Letting those who killed them stay alive…"

"Aglaia!" Euphie shouted. "That's enough."

Aglaia gave him one last scornful glance before walking out back and slamming the door behind her.

Dante trembled with rage. He felt something inside him, wanting to come out, some dormant force that screamed to be unleashed. He quelled it as he always had done. Forcing his father's blood legacy back inside him.

"What do you want from me?"

Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"You're the one who came here looking for us. We should be asking you the same question."

"You know why I came here."

"To find out how we know of your past? Is that why you came?"

"Yes!"

"Do you know what I think? I think you want to hunt demons like do. You want revenge, you want us to teach you how to hunt them…"

"I don't need your help, you're just three human woman."

"If that's what you really think then go, we won't stop you."

Dante started for the door that was now just an empty frame. His steps slowed as he neared it. Hating himself he slowly turned around to face them. He stared at the floor, unable to look at them. Waiting for the derisive comments. They didn't come.

"You take him Euphie."

Dante heard a door close and looked up to find himself alone with Euphie. She was taller than he expected and wore the least revealing outfit out of all Three Graces. He thought she was reasonably pretty but she was nothing compared to Aglaia's sultry beauty.

"Don't mind Aglaia. Her family had much the same fate as yours, which is why she hunts demons, and is angry that you don't"

"Why do you?"

She gave him a small smile.

"That's a story for another time. Now," she said, dismissing the subject. "We all have something to teach you and as you may have guessed, I'm the sword girl."

"I didn't agree…"

"You agreed when you didn't walk out that door. You're going to learn from us, and become the best demon hunter since your father. You have demon blood in your veins, that makes you stronger than we'll ever be. You just need to learn how to harness you power. We can give that to you."

"Why are you helping me?"

"We aren't in it just for the pay check Dante. We all have our reasons to want demons dead, and you're the perfect hunter. It's your destiny."

Dante was silent for minute, trying to come to terms with his 'destiny'.

Lost voices echoed in his head.

"You mustn't come out! No matter what happens keep hiding…Dante! You musn't…Ahhh!"

"Okay."

She flashed him a smile, and got out two swords from a cabinet behind her desk. She tossed him one.

"That's a one handed, double edged. Start with that and we'll see how we go. We want to find one that suits your fighting style."

Dante performed a standard striking motion, and shook his head.

"No? Didn't think so. You strike me as a double handed person. You're stronger so we can get away with big…"

She walked back over to the cabinet and studied its contents. She selected her largest sword and held it out to him. He took it and ran an admiring hand over its blade.

"Alright you can stop ogling it now. I need to find out what you already know. So just come at me like you usually do."

He stared blankly.

"You want me to fight you?"

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Yes! Now hurry up."

"But your just a…"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"If you were about to say you won't fight me because I'm a girl…"

"No no, I just ahhh…"

"Well I was gonna go easy on you but now I'm gonna kick your ass."

She lunged and he just hand time to parry her sword, when she whirled around and swung again. He was immediately put on the defense and struggled to ward off her attacks as they got faster and more skilled. But she was just too proficient and it wasn't long before she sent his sword flying and he felt the edge of her sword on his neck.

She smiled in triumph. "Dead."

"Alright, now I've put you in your place. We can get down to business. Pick up your sword and come at me again."

Humbled, Dante retrieved his sword and prepared to fight her again.

This time she allowed him to attack and defend, yelling out advice as they went. Once he was not quick enough to parry her attack and she sliced a deep gash in his arm. She immediately stopped.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! I saw it coming but I couldn't stop my sword in time…"

She stopped and watched in amazement as his wound began to close and then disappeared.

"I was born with it."

She looked from his face to his arm and back again, then started to laugh shakily. "Well…well that s something I haven't seen before. I guess I should have expected it from the son of Sparda."

She shook her head as if to clear it then smiled.

"Well I guess I won't have to be as careful where I swing my sword aye?"

"Well it still hurts when…"

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't be such a baby. Now come at me."

They sparred for the next three hours, during which Dante improved immensely.

"Okay," Euphie panted. "I think that's enough for today. You can crash here and you'll go with Thalia tomorrow."

She walked stiffly to the back door, then stopped when she realised he wasn't following.

"Come on! Just put that away in the cupboard and come through here."

Dante followed her into what looked like an apartment.

"You guys live here?"

"Nah, we just keep all out stuff here…"

Aglaia sat on a tired couch with her booted feet resting on the coffee table, playing a video game. Thalia sat in a arm chair in the corner, working on a guitar riff.

"What do yo guys want to eat?" Asked Aglaia, without taking her eyes off the TV.

"Chocolate," said Euphie immediately.

"Jeff Buckley," answered Thalia, just as quickly.

Aglaia ignored both of them and picked up the telephone.

"Hi, I'd like to order the meat lovers, and the vegetarian…"

Dante perked up immediately. "Is she getting pizza?"

"Yeah."

"Great, I love pizza."

"Not as much as Aglaia you don't."

"You guys want mushrooms on the vegetarian?"

"No."

"Yes."

Thalia and Euphie glowered at each other.

"You got mushrooms last time." Euphie said.

"You can just pick them off."

"I don't like doing that. And sometimes I miss one."

"Oh my god, you missed one little slice of mushroom and you…"

Aglaia rolled her eyes at the bickering.

"Make that half, mushroom, half not…delivery…thanks, bye."

Dante was casually looking around, when he saw them. The most beautiful guns he had ever seen. For one moment he thought they were Luce and Ombra, and was immediately transported back to a memory of his father, letting him hold the precious weapons for the first time. Then his mind cleared and he saw these guns were quite different. They were lying by Aglaia's feet on the coffee table. One silver, and one black. He walked to them and was just about to pick up the black one when they were snatched out of his reach.

"Hey…"

"Hands off, hot shot, these are mine."

Aglaia, tucked each into her belt and Dante looked on hungrily.

"I just want to look at them."

"You can look all you want. You ain't layin' a finger on them. They cost a fucking fortune, and I'm not gonna let you break them."

"Where did you get them?" Dante demanded.

"Custom made sweetie, sorry."

Dante continued to stare at the guns that were so like his fathers, unable to shake the image of the parent he hadn't seen for years.

"Dante! Dante get up!"

Dante groaned and turned his back on the voice that had taken him out of his precious sleep.

"Go away."

"If you don't get up now, you'll be sorry."

"Piss off! I'm trying to sleep."

He heard retreating footsteps, and once again felt himself slipping into blessed unconsciousness.

Cold water came cascading down on his head.

"What the fucking hell!"

Dante leapt up from the coach, fully alert, and totally pissed.

"What the fuck did you do that for?"

Thalia set the bucket on the ground and folded her arms, whilst trying desperately to keep a straight face.

"I told you to get up and you didn't, you were warned. Hurry up and get your shoes and on and come with me."

She turned and went into the office.

"Fucking bitch." Dante muttered as he jammed a foot into his boot.

When he came out she was just standing in the middle of the office.

"So what pearls of wisdom am I going to be receiving from you today?" Dante enquired sarcastically.

"Stealth training."

Dante was in disbelief.

"You pulled me out of bed to do fucking stealth training?"

She nodded seriously.

"I'm going back to sleep."

"Hey!" she shouted at Dante's retreating form. "Get your ass back here, or you can piss off back to hiding like a pussy."

"What gives you the fucking right to boss me around?"

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen," said Dante reluctantly.

"We're twenty four. How many demons have you killed."

"About twenty."

"Over a hundred."

Dante blinked in surprise, he had expected to beat her hands down, but she was way out his league.

"Can you dodge a bullet at close range?"

"No."

"I can, so shut up and listen. I'm gonna teach you some fucking stealth and you can just suck it up. You may even thank me when what I teach you saves your life some day. Follow me."

She stalked out through the newly refurbished front door, and once he had wrestled his pride into submission he followed.

When he walked outside into the still dark streets he couldn't see her anywhere.

"Thalia? Where are you?"

Something heavy suddenly came down on his back and he was knocked to the ground, severely bruising his chin in the process.

Dante groaned and rubbed his rapidly healing chin as he staggered up. Thalia was standing in front of him, with a cocky smile on her face

"Didn't see that coming did you?"

"Evidently not," he grumbled.

"That's why I'm teaching you. Over the next few weeks…"

"Weeks!?" Dante interrupted.

She frowned. "Yes weeks, even the son of Sparda can't learn how to hunt demons in a few days. Anyway, like was I was saying before I was interrupted, over the next few weeks I'll teach you to move soundlessly, and detect others who are trying to use stealth to creep up on you. These skills come in handy, a lot. Especially when you are dealing with a more powerful demon and you need the element of surprise. First thing…"

For the rest of the morning Dante practised various ways of trying to sneak up on Thalia, and detect Thalia as she snuck up on him. He wasn't nearly as competent as he had imagined, and he had a tendency to be heavy footed.

He was in the midst of trying outwit Thalia by throwing a pebble several metres away, to distract her into thinking he was there when he was saved by an angel. Well maybe not an angel, but Dante thought she must be damn close to one, since she was saving from the torture of trying to be sneaky.

"Okay Thalia," shouted Aglaia, from the entrance of the Three graces. "It's my turn to torment Dante."

Dante immediately jumped up and walked towards his saviour. Thalia rolled her eyes as another male fell under the spell of Aglaia's feminine 'attributes'.

"Let me guess," Dante said as he neared her. "Guns?"

"You bet."

"Finally." He sighed in relief.

"Swords and sneakiness not your thing hmm?"

"I was born with a pair of pistols in my fists and I'll die shooting with them."

"That's what I like to hear, come on; I'll show you to the gun room."

"You got a gun room?" Said Dante in awe.

"Baby, you aint' sent nothing yet."

She flung open the doors to reveal the most guns Dante had ever seen in his life.

"I think I'm in heaven." He said faintly.

"Okay today we'll go over the basics, the hand guns; Derringers, pistols, revolvers, single-shot pistols, semi-automatic pistols, pepperboxes, and machine pistols. And the long guns; rifles, shotguns, machine guns and auto cannons."

While she talked Dante looked all around the room looking for the two guns he yearned to see.

"Their not here."

"What?" Said Dante.

"Your father's guns, Luce and Ombre, their not here."

"Oh."

"There the only ones missing from my collection. So I few years ago I got these made."

She pulled the silver and black guns out of her belt.

"These are Ebony and Ivory. Custom colt 1911's. Their almost exactly the same as Luce and Ombre, with just a few modifications. Ivory, she's built for rapid firing and fast draws. Ebony's for long distance targeting and comfort. Their my babies."

"Their beautiful," said Dante wistfully.

Aglaia tucked them back in her belt. "Yeah, they are…anyway; let's get you started on long range targets with the rifle."

"I dare you to shoot that chocolate out of Euphie's hand."

Two hours later on a nearby rooftop Aglaia's concentration was starting to slip. Dante raised an eyebrow at her.

"Go on, I double dare you."

"Wellll…I've never been one to back down from a dare."

Dante aimed the sniper rifle carefully, concentrating on the perfect shot that would destroy Euphie's beloved chocolate as she sat on the steps of the Three Graces. He pulled the trigger and in less than one second, Euphie was staring at her chocolateless hand in shock and anger.

Dante and Aglaia collapsed in laughter.

"You fucking bitch Aglaia! I'm gonna fucking get you for this!"

She stormed off inside the building and they only laughed harder.

"Oh my god," said Aglaia, after several minutes of hysterical cackling. "That was the funniest thing ever."

"Did you see her face, it was just like 'what the fuck'."

"I know, I just can't get over it."

"This one time my mom…"

Dante suddenly stopped, as he realised what he was saying and was immediately assaulted with memories. The euphoria of the last few minutes disappeared and was replaced by a heavy silence.

"Dante I…"

"It's fine."

He looked away from her and was silent. He watched as rain clouds darkened the sky, looking at everything but her, furious at his slip.

"When I was seventeen my family was killed by a Naberius."

Dante turned to look at her. She stared beyond him, looking into the past, her eyes haunted by it.

"I came home and my little brother was being eaten alive. My mother and father were already dead. I just stood shock still. Part my mind was blank, part of it was screaming that my family was dead, that I had to run, that I had to fight, that I had to save my brother. Only when it tossed my brother aside and came toward me did I run. I ran faster than I had ever run before. I don't know how far I went, or how long, but I kept going till I collapsed and couldn't run anymore. I didn't know were I was, but I was so tired and horrified and heart broken I curled up into ball and slept. When I woke up I didn't shed a tear, didn't make a sound, just made a vow that I would hunt down the son of a bitch that killed them. And I did. It took me three long years but I did. And now I save other people from the same fate as I had."

Her face was carefully emotionless, but Dante could see the pain in her eyes and couldn't stop himself reaching a hand up to her face. His fingers had just brushed her soft cheek when they were both thrown into each other as the building shook. Aglaia sprang off him the moment the shaking stopped and looked down onto the street.

"Oh for fuck sake, could they leave us alone for five minutes!"

Dante stood beside her and looked down upon at least fifty Inferes attacking the Three Graces and climbing up the building towards them.

Dante sighed. "This guy really must have a thing for Inferes, otherwise he might try something new once in a while."

Aglaia nodded agreement. "I hate evil villains who can't come up with anything original. It gets boring if they keep throwing the same thing at you."

In unison they pulled out their guns. Dante flashed a smile. "Let's rock."

Dante concentrated his fire on the inferes trying to break down the new door of The Three Graces, while Aglaia used Ebony and Ivory to take down any Inferes that were getting too close. It took at least three bullets to take one down.

"These guys really want to kill us!" Aglaia shouted over the gun fire.

"It's too bad I'm not in the mood to accommodate them!" Dante replied.

"That's some badass shooting there guys!"

Dante jerked around at the sound of Euphies voice.

"Wha…how did you guys get up here?!"

"Gee, I don't know, used the stairs?" Quipped Thalia

"I thought you were in the Three Graces!"

"Well were not. Now hurry up and shoot, we can gossip later."

Dante turned and began to help Aglaia kept the rapidly approaching pack of demons at bay.

"I'm about to run out of ammo!" She shouted. "We'll have to fight them up here!"

"Bring it on!" Yelled Euphie. "I've wanted a fight ever since you bastards shot my chocolate!"

"Everybody back to back in the centre!" Everyone followed Thalias lead, and they stood ready, backs to each other, waiting for the onslaught of demons."

"Last one to five kills buys the pizza tonight."

Inferes came from every direction, jaws gaping open, and claws spread wide.

Euphie swung her sword.

Thalia flashed her twin blades.

Aglaia pulled a handgun from her boot and fired.

Dante unsheathed his sword and rent the jaws of a demon in two.

"Five!" he yelled a couple of minutes later. Aglaia wasn't far behind. Thalia managed to beat Euphie by half a second.

"Five!"

"Shit!"

Dante stepped out into the weak morning sun. The familiar weight of a sword at his back, and guns of every type (except a certain pair of Colt 1911'a) strapped to every available surface on his body.

"I'm gonna miss you so much!"

Euphie threw herself at him and almost knocked him down with the force of her hug. "You have to call us all the time!"

Dante rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yes mom."

"I mean it!" She cried, wiping her eyes. "Every week!"

He opened his mouth to reply but Thalia pushed her out of the way.

"Do you remember what I said about…"

"That I'm louder when I wear boots? Yes I do, and I'm not taking them off."

She gave him the evils, but couldn't hold it for long, before she softened and pulled him into a hug.

"Alright, alright, break it up. It's not like you're never going to see him again."

Aglaia took hold of his arm and led him down the front steps of The Three Graces.

"You got everything you need?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

They stood in a charged silence for several seconds.

"Aglaia I…"

"You know I…"

"You go first."

"No you go."

Dante sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I want to thank you for everything you've taught me and…"

"Oh please," she said, interrupting him. "Spare me the chick flick moment."

He grinned, but it quickly faded as the time came to say goodbye to the three woman that had become like family to him during the past three months.

"I'm gonna hunt that son of a bitch down?"

"That's better."

"One more thing."

"What?"

"What's your real name."

She smiled and crooked her finger. He bent down and she whispered the word in his ear.

He nodded, smiling, then turned away. Then he stopped and turned back."

"One more thing."

She sighed impatiently. "What is it Dante?"

"Can I get a kiss?"

"Don't push your luck."

"A hug?"

"I guess I could condescend to hug you."

They reached for each other, and held on for longer than they had planned. Then she pushed him away.

"Now beat it. I sick of looking at your ugly face."

He smirked and walked away, looking back to wave, looking back to see them one more time.

When he turned the corner he stopped and felt the back of his belt.

He smiled and walked off, Ebony and Ivory tucked into his belt.

No one could stand in his way.

That son of a bitch was going down.


End file.
